Demons Need Care
by tengu's forbidden tears
Summary: during a sandstorm, Temari lets in a stranger with blue eyes, Gaara starts getting ill, can this stanger help him?...no OC romance...


The sandstorm came onto Sunagakure like a fearsome beast, wind howling

and scathing at the windows of our home. Although it was fearsome, my younger siblings and I pay little attention to it. I thought it would be the other storms and just pass us and nothing interesting will happen though the night…I was gravely wrong.

It started with a small meeting with the council of Sunagakure, cause of the death of my father, the fourth Kazekage, we had to take place of his work till the next one was chosen.

Gaara, my youngest brother always was different from Kankuro, the middle child, and me, for when he was just a newborn, our father and the council sealed the horrible demon, know as one-tailed Shukaku, into his body.

But early today he seem strangler then normal, He look exhausted, and distracted though the whole meeting.

Only Kankuro and I noticed this, but when we ask our dear brother what is wrong, he would denied it and say he was fine.

I look outside though the window in the kitchen to see a dark figure moving around the streets of our village. This shocks me for who would be dumb can someone be to walk around in a sandstorm?

The figure seem to be looking for something, probably a place to stay I thought to myself. Kankuro seem to notice my interested of the window. "What you looking at, Temari? He said as he continues to be working on one of his puppets.

"Something is outside." I started to head for one of the main doors. Kankuro stare at me like I was crazy as I started to unlock all locks to the door, "what the hell you doing? In case you haven't notice ITS STORMING" He snapped loudly at the last part.

I annoyed him and opening the door. The door went slapped onto the side of the house as I look at outside, holding my arms near my face to prevent the sand from hitting me as I look outside to see the figure just a little closer to my place.

"HEY" I yelled trying to let my voice be hear though the howling wind. The Figure turned toward my direction; I started to wave one of my arms around. It starts moving closer and I could see the figure was wearing a big, reddish, black cloak, the hood over its head.

"What you doing out here?" I yelled, howling getting worse. I couldn't see the face of the figure, but by the voice I believe it was a woman.

"I was just traveling though and I got stuck in the storm, you know a hotel I can stay at?" she said, her voice sounded more happy, then annoyed at the fact of the storm.

I pulled the figure into the house and slam the door shut before it had a just to break off the hitches. "I do, but they won't open for anyone in this weather" I said, brushing the sand out of my hair.

Gaara came walking in, probably at the sounds the door or the voices. He stares emotionless at the woman, who still had her cloak on, and then me.

"Who this?" He said weak like, but steady, I was sure something was up, but I chose to leave it at that.

"I don't know, saw her walking around in the storm, says she was just passing though when it hit," I said toward then turn back to the cloak woman, "you can stay here till its passed if you want." She looked toward me "Thank you greatly", She bows her head, "I won't be a bother I promise.

I bow back, turn to see Gaara must have left, He would mostly stay to watch the anyone who enter the house besides his siblings or Baki, but this time he seem too trouble to bother with the new visitor of our home.

She seen odd, she didn't really bother with idea my brother disappear as quickly as he appeared, or seem uncomfortable about it either.

I turn back to see she stripped off her cloak and hang it on the coat hooks next to the door.

She looked so what familiar as well, with the blond hair with a long strip of blue on left side of her head, and her sky-blue eyes too, she had a slim body and look to be about in her 20s, her skin slightly tanned, for being in the desert. She was wearing a black sleeveless top and pair of jeans. This night was going to be a long one.


End file.
